Infinity Ward
Infinity Ward is a video game developer founded by former employees of 2015 incorporated in Encino, California that developed many of the games in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Activision has owned Infinity Ward since 2003. History Infinity Ward's first game, Call of Duty, won over 80 Game of the Year awards and 47 Editor's Choice Awards. The sequel, Call of Duty 2 for the Xbox 360 and PC, sold more than one million copies in the United States of America alone and was the first Xbox 360 game to sell 1 million copies in the United States, making it the best selling Xbox 360 game until Gears of War. Call of Duty 3 was not made by Infinity Ward and did not fare nearly as well as the previous two. Infinity Ward released Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with huge success, selling over 11 million copies, and was hailed as one of the best games of the year receiving many 10/10 awards like its predecessor Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty: World at War, again, was not produced by Infinity Ward. The most recent Infinity Ward installment, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, was an even bigger hit that the first Modern Warfare installment. Controversy ::For more information, see ''[[Wikipedia:Controversies surrounding Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|''Wikipedia's article on the controversies surrounding Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]]. Infinity Ward was the focus of much controversy before Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was officially released, when a video showing the mission "No Russian" was released in which the player has the option to kill civilians as an undercover CIA agent posing as a terrorist. The level was, however, made skip-able. Infinity Ward was also criticized for certain decisions announced further before the game was leaked, when it was revealed that they had removed support for dedicated servers for the PC version of the game, instead opting to use a matchmaking system similar to the console versions of the games, known as IWNet. This denied PC gamers from being able to mod the game easily, as well as limiting the amount of players in a match. It was also revealed that the developer console (usually activated by pressing the tilde key) had also been removed. A user on the Infinity Ward forums discovered that when one attempted to write the words "cunt" or "bitch", it would be censored and replaced with the word "girl", drawing complaints from gamers that this was "sexist". Robert Bowling, Infinity Ward's creative strategist, described it as a "word censor fail", and corrected the mistake the very next day.Iw Fix Word Censor Fail, retrieved 30th December 2009 Infinity Ward was also accused of being homophobic, when a viral video about grenade spamming in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was uploaded on YouTube. The video called grenade spammers "pussies" and urged players to "Fight Against Grenade Spam", the acronym of the latter being "F.A.G.S.". EA/DICE later parodied this video with their own, explaining how players can't get easy kills in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 by grenade spamming, like they can in "some other games" (referring to ''Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare'' ). This is then changed to "F.R.A.G.S" - Friends Really Against Grenade Spam - in a trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The trailer stars CC Sabathia - Star pitcher for the Yankees baseball team.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2Qpui1hYBw Battlefield: Bad Company 2 F.R.A.G.S. PSA], retrieved July 18th 2010 Major employees * Alexander Roycewicz * Jesse Stern - Writer - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (has written for NCIS) * Richard Kriegler - Art Director * Robert "fourzerotwo" Bowling - Creative Strategist, former Community Manager Former employees * Brad Allen - Artist, Concept Artist * Brent McLeod - Designer * Bruce Ferriz - Animator * Carly Gillis - Executive assistant * Chad Grenier - Designer * Chad Barb '''- Designer * '''Charlie Wiederhold - Designer * Chris Lambert - Engineer * Christopher Cherubini - Lead Artist * Christopher Dionne - Designer * Drew McCoy - Systems Administrator * Earl Hammon '''- Lead Software Engineer * '''Francesco Gigliotti - Lead Software Engineer * Grant Collier - President of Infinity Ward * Jake Keating - Designer * Jason McCord - Designer * Jason West - CTO of Infinity Ward * Jiesang Song '''- Engineer * '''Joel Emslie - Lead Artist, Concept Artist * Joel Gompert '- '''Engineer * '''John Haggerty '- Engineer * Jon Shiring - Programmer * Keith "Ned" Bell - Designer * Kristin Cotterell - Human Resources/Recruitment * Mackey McCandlish - Lead Designer * Mark Grigsby - Lead Animator, voiced SSgt. Griggs (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) * Mike Seal - Quality Assurance Manager * Mohammad Alavi - Designer * Paul Messerly - Lead Animator * Preston Glenn - Designer * Rayme C. Vinson - Engineer * Robert Field - Lead Engineer * Robert Gaines - Lead Artist * Roger Abrahamsson - Designer * Ryan Lastimosa - Artist (Specialized in Weapons) * Sean Slayback - Designer * Steve Fukuda - Lead Designer, Writer, Additional Writer and Additional Voice Director * Todd Alderman - Lead Designer * Vince Zampella - CEO of Infinity Ward * Zied Rieke - Level Designer Games made * Call of Duty * Call of Duty 2 * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (in development)'' '' Trivia * In their games, most of the American characters' names are named after Infinity Ward staff. For example, Private Roycewicz in "The Bog" is named after Alexander Roycewicz. * The Infinity Ward logo can be found spray-painted in several areas in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * The Infinity Ward logo is an obtainable emblem for the player's multiplayer callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Every main series installment of Call of Duty game developed by Infinity Ward has had a Captain Price in it in some form; the Price from World War II appears in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2, and the modern Price appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level, "The Coup", a banner at the very beginning can be seen with "Infinity Ward" (إنفنيتي ورد) written on it in Arabic. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, one of the faces used by the U.S. Rangers resembles Vince Zampella External links * Infinity Ward's Official Website * Infinity Ward on Wikipedia * Who Who remains at Infinity Ward on Cynical Smirk References Category:Game Developers Category:Real Life Article